Небо зовет за собою
by 1-st-Officer
Summary: Капитан не мог позволить себе бояться того, чего страшился человек (с) Текст о событиях частично рассказанных в полнометражных фильмах, с поправкой на альтернативную вселенную, у Кирка есть сын и жена. Как это случилось и что происходит со Споком?


**Название:** **Небо зовет за собою**  
 **Заявка и автор:** **оку**  
 **Автор:** **First officer**

 **Бета:** **gavrusssha**  
 **Канон:** ST: 12  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Персонажи:** Джеймс Кирк/Спок, Джеймс Кирк/Кэрол Маркус, Леонард Маккой, Скотти/Ухура  
 **Размер:** 6605 слов  
 **Дисклеймер:** права на персонажей принадлежат студии.  
 **Саммари:** «Капитан не мог позволить себе бояться того, чего страшился человек».

Текст о событиях частично рассказанных в полнометражных фильмах, с поправкой на альтернативную вселенную, у Джима Кирка есть сын и жена. Как это случилось и что происходит со Споком?

 **Предупреждения:** AU, альтернативная анатомия  
 **Примечание:** написано на "Star Trek Reverse 2" фест  
 **От автора:** выражаю благодарность замечательному художнику - **оку** , создавшей оригинальный, не однозначный рисунок. 

**Небо зовет за собою.**

 _Alea jacta est_

 _Жребий брошен (лат.)_

Спок тащил позади себя тяжелые полозья, на которых в муках корчилась беременная женщина. Черный снег падал дымчатой пеленой, ветер гудел тем уникальным горловым эхом, которое появляется лишь в горах. Кроваво-красное небо будто в огне клубилось догорающими перьями облаков.  
«Это ребенок Джима… Я должен…»  
Вулканец стоял на краю обрыва, идти было больше некуда. Эта планета погибала. Разваливалась на части в прямом смысле этого слова под огнем ромуланского крейсера. И где-то там наверху Джим Кирк все еще дрался за последние секунды для тех, кого любил.  
Спок обернулся. Бледный, собранный, перепачканный в крови, своей и чужой.  
\- В капсуле только одно место.  
Женщина смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Ужас делал их практически стеклянными. Что она могла против генетического гибрида, наделенного нечеловеческой силой? Она, беременная женщина на грани родов? Что она могла против того, кто давно и одержимо любит ее мужа? Проклятой, чудовищной, отравляющей любовью…  
Кирк рассказал ей. Рассказал и остался рядом, потому что случайность подарила им ребенка. И Спок ушел в сторону. Но теперь у него был шанс все исправить.  
Он скажет Джиму, что она погибла. Скажет красиво, своим безупречным низким голосом. И Джим поверит ему, как всегда верил. И это чудовище получит все, чего хочет. Абсолютно все…  
Как в замедленной съемке она видела, как Спок проверяет закрылки капсулы, включает двигатель и задает программу. Спокойный, бесстрастный, равнодушный к ее боли и крикам.  
Она не помнила, что кричала этой сухопарой долговязой фигуре в пелене черного горящего снега. Боль была невыносимой, но, когда она упала с полозьев и протянула к нему руки, пытаясь ползти, вулканец вернулся к ней. Поднял на руки и понес. Легко, словно куклу.  
\- На выходе из атмосферы просто включите маяк. Сейчас он бесполезен. Сильные помехи. Если я включу его сейчас, датчики сгорят. «Энтерпрайз» найдет вас. Слышите меня? Не забудьте включить маяк. Слышите?  
Он посадил ее в капсулу, пристегнул и включил автопилот. И пошел обратно, в вечную ночь разрываемой на части планеты.  
Уже на корабле, в сильных руках Джима она будет беззвучно рыдать. Потрясенная, счастливая обретенным материнством, качая головой на его вопросы.  
Боунс, в тот вечер принимавший роды, помнил, каким потерянным выглядел Джим. Они отступали, проиграв численному превосходству Объединенной Армады. Уходили, оставив позади разрушенный мир, своих и чужих мертвых. Потери на «Энтерпрайз» составили более сорока процентов экипажа. Но, при всей тяжести поражений, раздавила его другая утрата. И Маккой знал об этом. Видел в невидящем взгляде капитана, державшего на руках сына, чье рождение он никогда не будет отмечать.

Три года спустя.  
\- Что ты собираешься там найти? – Боунс с сомнением заглядывал в светлые глаза капитана.  
Джим молчал. Война измотала его. Люди вокруг, ответственность, борьба за каждый прожитый день, за каждый не случайно подаренный шанс. Что он искал в прахе разрушенного мира? Капитан Кирк не мог позволить себе отчаяние, бездействие или эмоциональную нестабильность. Он нужен своему экипажу и кораблю. Поэтому даже на вопрос друга Джим ответил сдержанно:

\- Мы просто встаем на ремонт, Боунс. Это ближайшая станция.

Терранова была отвоевана и стала опорной космической базой. На ее орбите заложили хороший космопорт с ремонтными доками, а там, внизу, в грозовых облаках, бились в судорогах громадные ветвящиеся молнии. Планета была больше не пригодна для жизни. Океаны заражены радиацией, сдвиги тектонических плит до сих пор вызывали землетрясения. Но Кирк помнил ее зеленой, красивой, словно сотканной из марева алых цветов и одного солнечного дня. Он помнил в мелочах спуск на планету и теплый взгляд своего офицера. Каждый шаг по колено в зеленой, будто шелковой, траве, каждую минуту рутинной будничной экспедиции. Все вплоть до момента…

\- Капитан, есть разрешение на стыковку, - голос Чехова звучал напряженно. Словно он был единственным, кто осознавал, куда они возвращаются. Все остальные на мостике просто прятали глаза. Эта история была тем, о чем не говорили вслух на Флоте, но многие помнили, каким был капитан до поражения у Новы-4.  
Ее теперь называли Терра, словно это определение землян могло вернуть ей былую красоту. Но, возможно, красота была в глазах смотрящего, потому что Кирк смотрел в лобовой экран так, будто видел в нем что-то кроме окутанной черными облаками планеты.  
«Энтерпрайз» встала в доки, и капитан отдал распоряжение готовить модуль. Он собирался на поверхность. Один, без десанта.  
Боунс поймал его у турболифта.  
\- Капитан… Джим… Ты не должен.  
\- Мне нужно на планету. Я ненадолго.  
\- Возьми людей.  
\- Они только что получили выходной. Да и сканеры показали, что на поверхности никого. Ни одного живого биосигнала на земле, - Джим похлопал друга по плечу. – Я в порядке.  
Ничто ни в голосе, ни во взгляде не казалось ложью, и Боунс отступил. Была черта, за которую он уже не мог шагнуть, как раньше. Та черта, которую провел сам Кирк и за которой остались семья, друзья и работа. Там он был прежний, возможно, лучший капитан за всю историю Флота, но здесь и сейчас, в полумраке грузового турболифта, это был просто человек, который хотел пережить свою потерю.  
Планета встречала его тишиной павшего рая. Выжженная земля молчала так оглушительно, что сухие глаза туманились, и все время хотелось обернуться, позвать ускользающие тени. Серый слой пепла разносил ветер, перекатывал, как воспоминания, и гнал дальше к морю, бесконечному, мрачному, темному, живому. Оно тяжело откликалось на крик ветра, поднималось и опадало, оставляя белые камни на берегу. Словно разбившаяся бригантина, бессильная идти прежним курсом, но все еще ждущая своего капитана. Отчаянно окликающая его нечеловеческим тоскливым эхом.  
Кирк вздрогнул, ощущая холод, боль и дрожь от отпускающего его эмоционального напряжения. Будто кто-то внезапно включил внешний мир, чувства и эмоции, выдвинув настоящее из той коробки, куда он спрятал цветные картинки три года назад.  
И крик этот, принятый им сначала за гул ветра в скалах, показался живым, настоящим, и Джим побежал прочь. К модулю, к жизни, к своим людям; и чем быстрее он бежал, тем сильнее ему казалось собственное безумие. Шершавый шепот знакомого голоса, окликающего его посреди соленого разрушенного побережья.  
Прижимаясь спиной к дюранию борта, Кирк в свете полыхающих молний силился разглядеть берег. Его трясло от давней, похороненной тоски, от внезапного осознания, что не убранная каюта ничего не значит, что пустующая научная станция - это не навсегда, что его настоящее - это прошлое для всех остальных, даже для него самого, что ничего не осталось, лишь пепел. Пепел и ветер. Но голос звал, чужой, хриплый, странный, полный по-настоящему сильных эмоций.  
И Джим шагнул вперед, сжимая фазер. Он оставался, прежде всего, капитаном Звездного Флота, а потом уже человеком, любовником и отцом. И капитан не мог позволить себе бояться того, чего страшился человек.  
Кирк подходил к побережью пригнувшись, таясь в тени скал, жалея, что сквозь ионные бури не пробьется сигнал его коммуникатора. И то, что он увидел, заставило его вздрогнуть. На скалах сидело существо, удивительно похожее на человека. Хотя приглядевшись, Джим понял, что это только иллюзия. Ниже ребер вместо ног оно походило на медузу, нечто черное обволакивало белые камни, шевелясь, подрагивая, переползая, как самостоятельный организм. Длинные черные волосы скрывали лопатки, руки очень походили на человеческие, вдоль позвоночника шел острый когтистый гребень. Оно кричало, издавая эти странные гортанные звуки, разносимые ветром. Внезапно, будто ощутив чужое присутствие, это воплощение кошмара земных моряков обернулось и посмотрело на скалы. Джим замер, вглядываясь в знакомые черты лица, в черные, без белков, глаза, в кровавый обруч из кораллов на голове, в ясность и хищную чужеродную линию оскаленного искаженного рта.  
Человек попятился, а затем побежал. То, что он видел, не могло быть правдой. Но и ложью быть не могло. Ведь видел же он что-то. Игра воображения, желание увидеть нечто знакомое – все это могло сыграть с ним злую шутку. Поэтому Кирк возвращался на корабль в режиме полного эфирного молчания. Это не был побег. Нет. Просто неудачная разведывательная операция.  
Только капитан все равно должен доложить о ситуации и вызвать своего «и.о. офицера по науке».  
\- Кэрол, я обнаружил на планете форму жизни. Как случилось, что ее не засекли сканеры?  
Ее персональный проект только что получил гриф «секретно» и дотацию Флота. Женщина светилась от счастья. Их маленький сын регулярно давал ей лишний повод для радости. Она улыбалась своему капитану каждое утро и каждую ночь обнимала его крепко.

Кэрол знала его и напряжение в глазах прочитала мгновенно.  
\- Видимо это глубоководная форма жизни, капитан.  
Он хотел сказать ей – нет. Я видел – его. Видел! Он жив!  
Но вместо этого Кирк только нахмурился.  
\- Мы можем прочесать дно? Мне нужен максимально точный отчет о состоянии биомассы на планете.  
\- Зачем? – этот вопрос задал не и.о. офицера по науке, этот вопрос задала его женщина. И Джим знал это. Не знал только, почему так важно, что она «и.о.». Почему не подтвердить должность? Командование одобрит. Ее квалификация соответствует. Кэрол не давила, не говорила об этом, она просто работала за станцией Спока. И закрывала глаза на то, что каюта первого офицера числилась за ним. Кирк нарушал внутренний регламент Флота, но на фоне его заслуг и постоянных боевых действий командованию было безразлично, скольких мертвецов он помнил, и что из их вещей хранил.  
\- Мне нужен этот отчет. Срочно. Свободны, - на мостике Джим переходил на этот тон, когда ему не хватало сил объясняться, улыбаться или просить. Он был капитаном прежде всего. Капитаны могут не объяснять свои приказы. Плохие капитаны так и делают. Плохие партнеры тоже. Кирк вымученно улыбнулся. - Я видел… Существо, похожее на человека.  
Кэрол была умной женщиной, более того, она была супругой капитана, женщиной капитана, она поняла, что хочет сказать Кирк.  
«Он жив».  
Только не это. Никогда.  
Маркус шла по коридорам «Энтерпрайз». Красавица. Первая леди на первом корабле Федерации. Минутное видение не могло отнять у нее человека, которого оно любила.  
Ее отчеты были предельно точны, выверены и полны цифр. Кирк верил ей, подписывал, не читая. Но там снова и снова значилось – нулевые показатели биосканера. По-прежнему были теплые ночи, хороший секс, совместные завтраки и ужины, общий ребенок. Джим, просыпаясь каждое утро, умывался, смотрел в зеркало и гадал, что же он готов бросить в этот тлеющий огонь сомнений. Стоила ли его семья правды. Или легче закрыть глаза и отказаться. На очередном отчете просто не хватило сил. И Кирк вызвал главу медицинской службы.  
Боунс, увидев его красные от недосыпа глаза, покачал головой.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне проверить отчет своей жены? Джим ты понимаешь, что это ненормально? Ты с ней стал другим, ты изменился.  
Кирк пил и молчал.  
Боунс знал, что изменился он не после брака. Но знал ли он, что впервые за три года сердце Кирка снова стало живым, трепетало, ждало, готово было бороться и отчаянно, страстно верило.  
\- Просто проверь это, Боунс.  
Доктор хмыкнул и, забрав падд, ушел к себе. Шахматы покрывались пылью: Кирк так и не прикоснулся к оставленной когда-то партии.

\- Капитан не в себе, - Скотти подмигнул Ухуре. Они пили неплохое вино из подарков, присланных родней по случаю годовщины, и ели дорогущий и редкий в этом секторе шоколад. Они не были такой заметной парой как Кирк и Кэрол. Их не поздравляли сенаторы и президенты, послы не присылали подарков на дни рождения, им не принадлежал звездолет и право говорить от имени Флота с другими мирами. Но не было и чудовищной ответственности капитанского кресла, пристальных взглядов, сплетен и внимания. Они всегда могли быть собой и быть друг с другом.  
\- Он выглядит уставшим. Все время вижу, как он просчитывает частоту сканеров и меняет настройки.  
Скотти хмыкнул. Он редко видел, чтобы капитан лез в технику руками. Кому-то что-то дается хорошо. Ему удавалось управлять кораблем, но наука?  
\- Спока не хватает.  
\- Да…  
\- Знаешь, Кирк приказал мне проверить настройку сканеров и разрешил менять их только по личному приказу.  
Ухура посмотрела на него удивленно. Неглупая женщина, она больше ни о чем не спросила. Но с некоторых пор заметила, что смены Кэрол и Кирка перестали совпадать.  
***

В тот вечер, когда сканеры засекли на глубоководье положительный сигнал, Кэрол, несмотря на усталость, дождалась Кирка со смены с вопросом, почему ее приказам не подчиняется медицинская и инженерная служба. Джим ничего не ответил, выслушал, обнял и, вдыхая ее сладкий запах, ощущая мягкость светлых золотистых волос, закрыл глаза. Он хотел попросить ее просто перестать и не мог.  
Их сын играл рядом, у него в руках была маленькая модель звездолета. Впервые капитан почувствовал себя не свободным в принятии решения.  
***

\- Это симбиоз, посмертный, возможно, - Маккой говорил медленно, поглядывая на своего капитана, оценивая его состояние. – Вид медуз, обитающий в океане, выжил после катастрофы, уничтожившей девяносто процентов биомассы на планете. Их особенности ты видел - они способны ассимилироваться с органической тканью.  
\- Он жив?  
\- Теоретически….  
\- Фактически, просто, так, как мы с тобой? Он жив?  
\- Джим, ты меня не слушаешь, ассимиляция всегда накладывает отпечаток, я никогда не видел такого. У меня нет образцов, данные биосканера…  
\- Боунс!  
\- Физически жив – это видит биосканер. Но я не знаю, насколько сознание не пострадало, понимаешь? Не знаю, способен ли отделить… Выживет ли…  
Кирк решительно поднялся:

\- Мы будем пытаться. Надо поднять его на борт.  
Маккой воззрился на капитана:

\- Как? Куда? Ты что, планируешь завести аквариум? Он не выживет без воды, а фильтры…  
\- Инженерная! Это Кирк. Скотти, ты мне нужен.  
Боунс, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно молчал. Он выражал свое неодобрение.  
\- Что?  
\- А если он не захочет? Джим, а если он ничего не помнит? Вдруг сейчас это просто…  
Кирк посмотрел на него так, будто его внезапно выдернули из реальности, ошеломленно. Он не думал о таком варианте. Для него Спок всегда оставался Споком.  
\- Боунс, он бы нас не бросил. Вот так. Если бы нашел. Он бы никогда нас не бросил.  
«Тебя», - подумал Маккой. – «Ты хотел сказать, он бы никогда _тебя_ не бросил».  
\- Ладно, я поработаю со Скотти. Потом скажу, что выходит.  
***

\- Опять двойная смена? – Ухура недовольно смотрела на одевающегося шотландца.  
\- Кирк решил строить аквапарк, - буркнул тот.  
Она удивленно моргнула, даже сон прошел.  
\- Что они затеяли?  
\- Это секретная информация, - замялся Скотти.  
Ухура смотрела очень спокойно, убийственно спокойно, и механик понял, что надо готовить пути к отступлению.  
\- Сканеры нашли на планете сигнал, Кирк думает… Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Он ожидал язвительности, насмешек или гнева, но женщина только нахмурилась озадаченно.  
\- Иди, конечно, - она помедлила. - И скажи капитану, что если ему нужен будет лингвист…  
Скотти кивнул.  
Он и сам думал о том, как они собираются общаться с тем, что видел биосканер. «Это» явно не было вулканцем.  
***

\- Это Первая Директива, капитан, - Кэрол явно не собиралась уступать. – Вы собираетесь принудить форму жизни к контакту. Это нарушает не только директиву, но и регламенты о правах и свободах инопланетных существ.  
\- Кэрол, это же Спок, - Кирк старался говорить убедительно: они находились на мостике. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужен был спор со своим офицером. И женой.  
\- Вы не можете быть уверены. У нас нет убедительных данных медицинской службы, - она прожгла молчащего Маккоя укоризненным взглядом. Будто говоря: «вы потакаете ему в этих играх разума. Смотрите куда это зашло».  
\- Боунс?  
\- Она права, капитан. Я не могу точно сказать, что это Спок, пока нет возможности провести дополнительные исследования.  
\- Мы не сможем провести их без него. Необходимо транспортировать найденную единицу на борт, в специально оборудованный отсек, - непреклонно гнул свое Кирк.  
\- Я буду вынуждена сообщить на Флот о нарушении, - Кэрол смотрела на него со смесью раздражения и усталости. – Прошу тебя, - добавила она тихо. - Прошу…  
\- Чехов, навести транспортатор. Скотти, начали. Я в отсек, - Кирк ее практически не дослушал.  
Кэрол догнала его в лифте:

\- Джим, что ты делаешь? Отпусти его. Перестань гоняться за призраками!

Но человек, которого она знала три года, ничего ей не ответил. Он шел, как одержимый, к своей цели. Несмотря на минимальную вероятность удачного исхода и абсурдность ситуации. Прошло три года, у них родился сын, но даже это не смогло встать между ее капитаном и тенью того, кто по всем протоколам числился погибшим.  
***

В огромном кубе из усиленного синтетического стекла плавало нечто и ударялось о стенки. Маккой, кажется, впервые за все то время, что Джим знал его, не решался подойти. Трикодер в его руке мелко подрагивал, выдавая напряжение. Скотти стоял у самого стекла, бледный и молчащий. Синильные пятна на воде расходились маленькими взрывами. Вода плескалась, Джим никак не мог уловить хотя бы очертания того, что там плавало. Пока в какой-то миг это существо не ухватилось за края куба и не поднялось над водой.  
Кирк невольно сделал шаг назад: руки были почти человеческими, за исключением темных полос, опутывающих кожу, словно кровь существа стала черной, но главным было не это. Он узнавал лицо, несмотря на отсутствие белков, длинные, спутанные с водорослями волосы, оскаленные зубы и тихое угрожающее шипение.  
Являлось ли это существо его первым помощником? Нет. Кэрол была права.  
Но было ли оно им когда-то? Да. Определенно.  
\- Всем выйти.  
Короткий приказ был выполнен без пререканий. Оставшись один, наедине с наблюдающим за ним организмом, Джим осторожно стал подходить ближе. Существо зашипело, а затем оттолкнулось от борта и ушло под воду. Высота бака была в полтора человеческих роста, так что Кирк вплотную подошел к стеклу и увидел, что там, за стеклом, оно смотрело на него расширившимися темными глазами на бледном лице в ореоле черных, словно бы живых волос. Ему вспомнилась история о Медузе Горгоне. Кирк не знал, что дальше делать, что говорить. Спок явно не узнавал его, и даже мысленно называть это создание вулканцем больше не получалось. Права ли была Кэрол, когда протестовала? Таким ли хотел он запомнить своего первого помощника?  
Он попытался, он не был бы Джимом Кирком, если бы не попробовал:

\- Спок…  
Это не принесло ничего, кроме разочарования. Не было волшебства, способного все исправить.  
«Оно» отплыло к дальнему краю бака.  
\- Я подвел тебя, мне надо было вернуться. Черт побери, надо было.

Кирк молчал очень долго, а затем пригласил медиков.

\- Боунс.  
Врач, вставший за плечом, пробормотал:

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, но не обещаю, что…  
\- Знаю. Спасибо, - Джим говорил через силу, как человек, который не может вдохнуть.  
***

\- Вначале я думал, что это оно оттяпало ноги… В смысле… Но анализ показал, что ног не было до момента симбиоза. Срезы на кости, которые показал трикодер, подтверждают мою теорию. Вероятно, Спок спустился со стартовой площадки, откуда отправил Кэрол, к морю. И, возможно, уже там пострадал. Кости были раздроблены, и даже вулканец не прожил бы с такими травмами долго. Вероятно, Спок не мог двигаться, и оно…  
\- Получило то, что хотело, - Кирк был мрачен. Ему привиделась картина: обездвиженного вулканца медленно накрывает черная субстанция, изменяя его под себя. Кричал ли он, был ли в сознании, звал ли…  
\- Кроме того, у него жабры. Видоизменения коснулись всех внутренних органов, даже на глазах теперь есть еще одно веко, но мозг цел. Это удивительно, на самом деле, однако никаких травм мозга не обнаружено.  
\- Боунс, - Джим был подавлен. – Он не узнал меня. Ты уверен, что мозг…  
Доктор смягчился, как бывало всегда, когда приходилось говорить пациентам или их родственникам неприятные вещи: - Я сказал, что физически мозг цел. Но что стало с его рассудком, не скажет ни один трикодер.  
Кирк кивнул, доказывая, что понял и услышал, и глубоко вздохнул. Он не собирался сдаваться. Всегда есть еще возможности.  
\- Оно ведь ест, не так ли?  
\- Да, рыбу. Ну, местную ее разновидность.  
\- Я покормлю его.  
\- Джим!  
Щелкнул бортовой компьютер.

\- Скотти, настрой репликатор. Доктор Маккой даст инструкции.  
\- Есть, капитан!  
\- Каков шанс отделить его от…  
\- Оно так проникло в его организм, что отделить практически невозможно. Может, милосерднее будет отпустить, Джим?  
\- Это Спок, Боунс. Это все еще Спок. И чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше шансов его вернуть. Созывай ученых, придумывай теории, но верни Спока, черт возьми!  
\- Ну, я бы мог попросить вулканцев, их контакт разумов…  
\- Делай все, что нужно.  
***

Джим входил в этот отсек очень тихо. Он не хотел тревожить странное существо, которое когда-то было его другом.  
\- Просто поговори со мной, слышишь? Просто скажи мне что-то свое, так, как умел говорить только ты, - голос едва звучал, то ли от усталости, то ли от страха спугнуть эту иллюзию мира.  
«Гаргониум» – так назвал Боунс этот вид медуз. За длинные, подвижные кольца щупалец, издали напоминающих черных змей. Они начинались от бедра, оставляя торс в тугом защитном корсете костных новообразований. Это, вероятно, предупреждало повреждения внутренних органов. Джим ежился, когда смотрел на это быстрое и недружелюбное создание, которое запретил сажать на цепь. Оно плавало, иногда ударяясь о стекло, словно пробуя его на прочность. Кирк поднялся по приставленной к «аквариуму» лестнице и, положив рыбу на чашу, пустил ее по поверхности воды по направлению к ожидающему гаргониуму. Тот наблюдал за ней довольно долго, потом подплыл, пихнул чашу слишком бледной на фоне черных щупалец рукой и рыбу не взял. Кирк без сил сел на пол у «аквариума», как назвал строение с десятками фильтров Скотти. Он не знал, что делать дальше. Его внешний оптимизм мог обмануть экипаж и друзей, и даже Кэрол.  
Пискнул коммуникатор.

\- Боунс, да, все нормально. Одна проблема. Он не ест.  
Джим оглянулся: оно наблюдало за ним, стараясь держаться дна.  
***

Капитан проводил здесь все свое свободное время, шутил, разговаривал. А однажды принес гитару. Бренчал он на уровне дворовых песенок, но существо подплыло ближе и слушало. Джим был уверен, что слушало. Но оно не ело. Прошла неделя. С тревогой Кирк наблюдал за тем, как слабела эта ужасающая тень его друга. Казалось, он все время спит, свернувшись на дне в тесное кольцо. За день до прилета комиссии, которая должна была рассмотреть доклад Кэрол о нарушении, Джим решился попробовать последний варинат, который у него оставался. Ведь если не будет аргументов о том, что Спок - это все еще Спок, они должны будут отпустить его и оставить в этом облике, в симбиозе, навсегда. Будет официально подтверждено, что коммандер погиб. А это – это нечто другое. Новая форма жизни.  
\- Может, рыба была невкусная? Я принес тебе лист вулканского салата. Хочешь? – Джим осторожно спускался в воду. Маккой, беспокоящийся о здоровье капитана, стоял неподалеку. Гаргониум, увидев это вторжение в свое пространство, встревожился. Он зашипел и ушел на дно. Кирк взял акваланг и нырнул. Он плыл медленно, осторожно поглядывая на беспокойного обитателя своего «аквариума». Выпотрошенная рыба по-прежнему была завернута в вулканский лист салата. Существо учуяло ее и подалось вперед. Оно было голодно. Джим не успел опомниться, как оказался в вихре черного, однако кольца не давили, опутав человека как можно плотнее. Казалось, они грелись. Капитан, вопреки совету Боунза, не надел защитный костюм. Его кожа ощущала прикосновение инородного тела.  
Рыбу у него все же взяли. Спок съел предложенный дар, не отпуская своего пленника, затем принялся кружить вокруг него, чуждый и красивый в вихре черных волос, вопросительно поглядывая на пустые руки человека, и Джим понял.

\- Еще?  
Кирк осторожно гладил уязвимые мягкие части оставшегося гуманоидным тела. Спок не реагировал, разглядывая землянина своими черными пугающими глазами. Случайно Джим коснулся конца щупалец, щупальце отозвалось, повторив движение двуногого. И капитан понял, что большая чувствительность сохранилась именно в этой части симбионта. Он осторожно оглаживал черные кольца, стараясь не делать резких движений. Это напоминало ему игры с дельфинами. Спок прикрыл глаза, словно успокаиваясь, он ощущался холодным. Его кожа была прохладной. Неприятные ассоциации с трупом лезли в голову. Джиму казалось, что он замерз.  
Капитан мотивировал свой отказ надевать защитный костюм тем, что костюм может напугать их гостя. Хотя на самом деле он просто боялся лишиться и без того мизерного шанса, что Спок узнает его тактильно, почувствует.  
Они плавали в медленном танце у самого дна еще какое-то время, а затем человек решился на поступок.  
Он стал опускаться на дно, позволяя чужому организму оплести его. Не сопротивляясь, напротив, пряча в своих объятиях то немногое, что уцелело. И неважно было, что сделало с ними время и война. Опускаясь на дно, чувствуя, как Спок прижимается к нему, Кирк ощущал смутную радость. Возможно, еще был шанс. Он хотел в это верить.  
Они пролежали так почти час, прежде чем Боунс подал сигнал, что пора подниматься. Оно спало, Кирк это понял. Спокойно спало у него на груди. Совсем как раньше.  
Уходил Джим с трудом, не потому что оно не отпускало или держало силой. Нет. Когда он шевельнулся, симбионт перебрался в угол аквариума, опутав себя кольцами. Но он продолжал смотреть на него, и Кирку хотелось читать в этом взгляде узнавание.  
Вечером он пришел снова и принес одеяло. Теперь капитан спал возле своего аквариума.  
***

Проснулся Джим от того, что кто-то трогал его лицо. Он вздрогнул, но страх быстро прошел. Существо выползло из бака по лестнице и спустилось к нему. Оно намочило одеяло и явно стремилось получить человеческое тепло.  
\- Я не могу нагреть воду, Боунс говорит это вредно для симбионта. Но ты мерзнешь. Мерзнешь именно ты… Что же нам делать? – Джим чувствовал себя беспомощным и бесполезным.  
***

\- Капитан недееспособен, - Кэрол была предельно корректна, но непреклонна.  
\- Я не уверен, что вы по…  
\- Он спит с этой медузой! Понимаешь? Я видела в отсеке. Он спит с ним!  
Боунс промолчал.  
\- Вы знали?!  
\- Это же Спок...  
\- Нет, доктор. И вы, и я знаем, что это не мистер Спок, - она констатировала факты. К сожалению, пока не было никаких доказательств, что рассудок вулканца сохранился. И прилетевшая комиссия могла это подтвердить.  
Маккой молчал. Он сам утром видел нечто, чего не понимал. И, кроме глубокого сочувствия нужно было найти в себе что-то еще, чтобы разрешить эту ситуацию. Команда начинала шептаться о капитане. О его безумии. О том, что эта Медуза Горгона заворожила его и лишила рассудка.

\- Тебе нравится так, да? – Кирк плавал с медузой и тем, чье лицо она носила. Он касался длинных блестящих колец симбионта, гладил их, позволял касаться себя. Спок смотрел на него внимательно, будто изучая, почти не трогая руками, отстраняясь, если человек внезапно начинал казаться ему опасным или слишком резким. И Джим приучился двигаться в воде медленно, словно это был странный сложный танец у самого дна.  
\- Ты не помнишь меня? Совсем не помнишь?

Когда они выныривали на поверхность, капитан говорил, стараясь пробудить воспоминания, следя за тем, чтобы грозный спинной гребень гаргониума не навредил ему. Впрочем, существо точно оценивало расстояние и, если проплывало близко, не царапало.  
\- Он понимает меня, Боунс! Он старается понять меня!  
Маккой смотрел на лихорадочный блеск в глазах друга с присущим врачу скепсисом.  
\- Джим, ты используешь методы примитивной земной дрессировки, понимаешь…  
В этот момент доктору показалось, что Кирк может ударить его. Впервые. Это было, словно вспышка, а затем накатилась апатия. Капитан, продрогший от долгого купания в прохладной воде, ссутулился и, отвернувшись, пошел к себе. Маккой чувствовал себя тем, кто только что озвучил неизлечимый диагноз полному веры человеку. Возможно, это подтолкнуло его к ночному визиту к кубу с водой. И это спасло Споку жизнь.  
Кто-то выпустил воду, остановив фильтры, и гаргониум лежал на самом дне куба, бессильный двигаться, утомленный слишком высокой для него окружающей температурой, долгим пребыванием без воды, хлопая высыхающими жабрами. Боунс мгновенно вызвал мостик и капитана, Скотти, охрану. Кирк прыгнул в куб, пока набиралась вода и, положив голову бывшего друга на колени, осторожно поливал жабры из бутылки, оно дышало с трудом, хватая воздух ртом, смотрело на него темными, полными боли глазами. Черные змеи щупалец бились в судорогах, он задыхался. Вцепившись в руки человека отчаянной хваткой, медуза сипела, и, когда воды набралось достаточно, стала вырываться с яростью несломленного животного.  
\- Он так поранится, Джим!  
Но Кирк не слышал доктора, он баюкал обезумевшего от страха так, как усыплял бы ребенка. Нежно покачивая в воде верхнюю часть тела, которая пока медузу не слушалась. Щупальца скрутились в тугие узлы и вскоре притихли. Оно смотрело на него, широко распахнув глаза, словно силясь сказать что-то.  
\- Ты простудишься, вылезай, - друг в синей форме медицинской службы выглядел сонным и уставшим, но уходить явно не собирался.  
\- Я хочу знать, кто это сделал, - очень ровно сказал Кирк. И по его тону Боунс понял, что, кто бы это ни был, гнев капитана будет страшен.  
Джим оглянулся на бак с водой и охрану у входа. Когда он выходил, гаргониум поднялся над водой и протяжно, призывно закричал. От этого нечеловеческого крика вздрогнули даже охранники. Он смотрел в глаза Кирку, возвышаясь в облаке черных извивающихся щупалец медузы. И Джим ответил:

\- Я вернусь.  
Следующие два часа Кирк потратил на выяснение подробностей происшествия. Он, без сомнения, что-то увидел в записях камер в коридоре, но что, не сказал. И не отдал ни одного карающего приказа. Маккой заметил, как изменилось его лицо, потускнел взгляд, когда внезапно лишенный эмоций, обычно такой порывистый капитан молча пошел к себе в каюту.  
Она ждала его там. Она и собираемые ею чемоданы.  
\- Ты проводишь с этой рыбой больше времени, чем с сыном! – Кэрол было за что упрекнуть мужа, ведь именно к своему мужчине она обращалась сейчас, а не к своему капитану.  
\- Я нужен ему, ему страшно. Он один, в каком-то незнакомом месте, - Джим говорил невпопад, бормотал, очень стараясь сделать вид, что не знает. Но Кэрол поняла все почти мгновенно.  
Она заплакала. Кирк мучительно молчал. Больше всего ему хотелось обнять ее как прежде и спрятать у себя на руках. Но он больше не мог этого.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что происходит с нашей семьей? – ее глаза умоляли.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - просто ответил Джим. И это было правдой, она знала это. Как и то, что это ничего не изменит. Следующие слова капитана подтвердили ее догадку.  
\- Это Спок, и мы вернем его.  
Кэрол устало откинула волосы и стала собирать игрушки с пола.

\- Не «мы» Джим. Ты. И ты будешь один. Флот отзывает меня для работы по проекту «Генезис». За мной пришлют шатл. Сына заберу с собой. Падд с документами о переводе у тебя на столе.  
Кирк почувствовал, как похолодело сердце, как сжался и ударился этот мучительный комок совместных воспоминаний о его собственные сомнения. Нужно было делать выбор. Сейчас. Но он просто вышел из каюты и заступил на еще одну вахту. Остро не хватало времени и сил. Морально капитан был опустошен и подавлен.  
Он терял семью, его выбор был хрупким, словно тоненькая веточка, и там, на другом конце, было всего лишь обещание, что когда-нибудь все изменится. Станет лучше, легче. И он найдет выход.  
Две недели шло разбирательство. Прилетели ученые с Вулкана. Они проводили какие-то свои таинственные процедуры по поиску катры в этом сознании, часто за закрытыми дверьми. Маккой принимал ученых у себя в лазарете и почти ничего не рассказывал. Само время, казалось, застыло в хрупком равновесии надежд и попыток.  
Джима таскал на разбирательства военный совет. Проверяли его компетентность, заставляли проходить чертовски много тестов на стрессоустойчивость. Капитан осунулся, но держался. Команда провожала его недоуменными взглядами. Мог ли он еще раз потерять Энтерпрайз? Стоило ли этого существо в баке с водой?  
***

\- Она ушла, - Скотти обнимал свою женщину, наслаждаясь тем, какая она точеная, маленькая в его руках, словно очень аппетитная гондолка…  
\- Да, я видела. Прощание было грустным. Сын у них еще такой маленький.  
Скотти обнял ее крепче.

\- Скажи, ты же меня не бросишь?  
Его подозрительный тон заставил ее улыбнуться. Она выбрала не самого успешного и не самого красивого, но она выбрала того, кто всегда будет принадлежать только ей. Ей и «Энтерпрайз». Но это соперничество она могла потерпеть. В конце концов, он просто был мужчиной, игрушки которого выросли вместе с ним. И на это можно было закрыть глаза. Как и на постельное белье с маленькими «Энтерпрайзиками».  
***

Он кричал от боли и метался на койке в лазарете. Кирк стоял у порога и, в конце концов, не выдержал и вошел.  
\- Операция прошла успешно, - предугадал его вопрос Маккой. – Просто это как при ампутации - его мозг продолжает чувствовать конечности, которых нет, и это сильно влияет на психику.  
\- Спок! – Джим подошел к тому, кого не мог полноправно назвать этим именем так долго.  
Вулканец лежал в бинтах под регенераторами, привязанный к поручням, взмокший, лохматый, словно выброшенный на берег дикарь. Увидев человека, он вздрогнул и пошевелил губами, как будто неслышно произнося никому не ведомые слова. А потом совсем по-человечески зарыдал. Кирк сел рядом, обессилев, словно добежавший до финиша марафонец, сердце которого уже не справлялось с нагрузкой.  
\- Ты можешь дать ему обезболивающее?  
\- С его скоростью метаболизма его просто нет. Мы и операцию делали с трудом, потому что не знали, как симбионт отреагирует на препараты. Он, кстати, жив. Плавает.  
Маккой отер влажный лоб и устало сел на стул, ища рукой бутылочку с волшебным зельем для поднятия сил.  
\- Спасибо, - просто сказал капитан. И доктор понял, как много за этими словами осталось пережитого отчаяния.  
\- Ноги и костная ткань - все восстановлено, достроено в соответствии с ДНК. Думаю, он даже сможет ходить, - Боунс говорил что-то еще, но Кирк слушал другое. Неровное дыхание приходящего в себя вулканца.  
\- Чтецы снова пробудят его катру в сознании. Они сказали, что не знают, будет ли он помнить то, что случилось до этого.  
Кирк просто кивнул. И только теперь понял, как чудовищно устал за все это время.  
Он остался спать в лазарете. Его каюта теперь больше не казалась домом, ведь она была пустой.  
***

Боунс в очередной раз подтвердил свое звание лучшего доктора на Флоте. Споку вскоре стало легче.  
Когда чтецы достучались до погруженного в медитативный сон рассудка Спока, тот выразил желание снова обрести прямохождение. Так и сказал, мучительно, тяжело подбирая слова, словно не мог вспомнить, как говорить. Он заикался, плохо координировал свои движения, едва мог стоять.  
\- Эта боль должна пройти, - обещал Боунс.  
Джим хотел верить ему. Это все, что оставалось. Среди судов, допросов, тестов на пригодность и вменяемость.  
И молчащего телефона Кэрол. Он скучал по сыну, не хватало игрушек на полу, маленького звездолета с отодранной наклейкой нижних палуб. Мир сузился до воспоминаний о прошлом. Это все, что помогало ему держаться.  
***

К вулканцу медленно возвращалась чувствительность нижних конечностей. Он много времени проводил с аугами – водными маленькими драконами, обитающими на Терре-6. Когда Джим видел, как Спок возвращается практически тайком к баку, чтобы поплавать в какой-то слишком интимной близости с этими странными существами, он понимал, что ничто уже не будет прежним. Вулканец не говорил с ним, не хотел близости, не демонстрировал привязанности. Он был словно копией себя прежнего, тусклой серой калькой снятой посмертно маски. Аугов ему рекомендовали завести для восстановления и помощи в сложный период адаптации, но Кирку казалось, что они ближе и нужнее Споку, чем он сам. Его некогда блистательный старший помощник с трудом вспоминал прошлое и был, по большей части, равнодушен к будущему и ко всему, кроме драконов. Он мог часами касаться их, словно добирая то тактильное, что утратил. Изучая записи камер, Джим чувствовал себя лишним. Он терял надежду, словно кто-то съел все путеводные крошки в темном лесу, и дороги больше не было.  
\- Я хочу вернуть тебя, - Кирк сделал то, что однажды подарило ему еще один шанс: он попытался выйти за границы всего, что составляло его привычное существование. Спок даже не посмотрел на него. Он сидел на краю бака, с длинными, но теперь расчесанными волосами, мокрый после плавания, совершенно обнаженный и чужой. Ауги лежали возле него, терлись, словно преданные псы или ревнивые любовники, потому что как только Джим шагнул ближе, они угрожающе подняли хвосты. Спок не хотел его, не позволял трогать себя, вулканец, сверхчувствительный к тактильным прикосновениям, охотнее позволял животным касаться себя. Но человек был упрямее и отчаяннее, он не отступил. Но коснулся Джим не того кого хотел вернуть, а того кого касался сам Спок. Медленно оглаживая спину недовольного ауга, Кирк не сводил глаз с равнодушного лица Спока. Он учился трогать их правильно, изучал, как сделать им приятно, искал каждую свободную минуту, чтобы прийти и поплавать в узком море темного и светлого. Животные не скоро пустили его в свой микромир, не скоро позволили плавать с собой, но Джима никогда не останавливали невозможные вещи или нереальность планов. Он очень быстро учился, перенимал повадки и тактику и однажды коснулся Спока, так, как касался ауга, медленно надавливая дюйм за дюймом, трогая кожу только там, где раньше был спинной гребень. Та часть сознания, что еще дремала после ассимиляции и помнила чужие рефлексы, отозвалась, вулканец вздрогнул и впервые посмотрел на Кирка так, словно заметил его присутствие.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Джим продолжал гладить все еще острые после голодовки позвонки и молчал. Он разговаривал на том языке, что был понятен без слов. Касаясь, человек обещал свободу от страха, защиту и тепло. Осторожно оглаживая плечи, изучая линию ребер, бедра, возвращаясь к позвонку у самого основания шеи, Кирк обнимал застывшего в воде вулканца, обжигая дыханием острые уши. Он хотел сказать ему, нет, показать, как хочет, как ждет, ценит, дотягиваясь, отпуская, выискивая следы шрамов, водя по ним уверенно и без сомнений, землянин позволял себе по-животному сильно прижиматься, буквально вдавливая в пластик борта того, кого хотел успокоить – гаргониума в чужом теле. И Спок расслабился у него под руками, оперся о стекло и закрыл глаза. Они стояли практически по грудь в теплой воде, вокруг плавали ауги, но сейчас Кирка они не волновали. Драконы не касались их, как будто осознавая происходящее. Спок впервые позволял ласкать себя, впервые реагировал на землянина как прежде, не оборачиваясь, не говоря ни слова, он ощущался голодным, опустошенным, жаждущим, истомленным ожиданием. И Джим понял, что это оживала Связь. Пока еще тоненькая нить, но уже достаточно могущественная, чтобы подобрать ключ, повешенный на ментальный блок. Его руки стали голосом, который шептал – хочу тебя, хочу касаться тебя, иметь право на тебя, владеть тобой. Он говорил на древнем языке, рожденном в неспокойном море Террановы много веков назад, и яркая тонкая нить скользнула в темные глубины сознания, пробуждая воспоминания, эмоции, чувства. Вулканец застонал, позволяя себе уступить тому, кто сильнее, тому, кто поведет, тому, чьи инстинкты он ощущал как собственные. Гаргониум в его ментальной памяти соглашался с правом инстинкта, с чувством общности, с тем, в ком увидел часть своей стаи. Кирк впоследствии с трудом вспоминал сам секс, слишком грубый, слишком жадный, слишком… примитивный. В его сознании смешались образы, мысли, переживания всего происходящего, отраженные от воспоминаний Спока. Все, что запомнил землянин, это жажду. То, что они не могли насытиться после слишком долгого мучительного дня, разорвавшегося на алом поле три года назад и склеенного медузой в темной воде на побережье. Пришедшую ночь без сновидений, усталость и ломоту в теле Джим проживал как часть сна. Завтра должен был быть суд. Последнее решение по его делу. Спок спал рядом, он так и не сказал ничего. Уходя утром, Кирк подумал, изменила ли что-то прошедшая ночь? Он коснулся мягких волос, но вулканец не проснулся.  
***

Однако, когда началось заседание по делу Кирка, он пришел. В прежней форме, с прежней стрижкой. Его молчаливое присутствие в зале заметно смягчило трибунал. Либо оно, либо то, что посол Сарэк выслал ноту благодарности командованию звездного Флота за спасение сына.  
Отсоединенную форму жизни отпустили на планету, предварительно начав процедуру восстановления флоры и фауны. Этот вид обладал высоким потенциалом регенерации, и некоторые земляне, больные неизлечимыми заболеваниями, выразили желание пройти процедуру ассимиляции добровольно. Флот увяз в бюрократических тонкостях и создании новых законодательных актов по этим вопросам. Возможно поэтому о деле Кирка довольно быстро забыли.  
***

Несколько месяцев спустя.  
\- Все еще болит?  
Спок сидел на стуле, глядя на свои ноги. Иногда, когда никто не видел, он массировал икры, будто это могло облегчить его состояние. Заглянув в глаза своему капитану, он неопределенно кивнул. Ходьба доставляла ему мучительную боль - то ли память тела сказалась, то ли просто последствия ассимиляции. Маккой работал над этим, и весьма успешно, но пока что вахты давались тяжело.  
\- Была такая сказка на Земле, ее написал некто Ганс Христиан Андерсон, о русалке, - Джим после душа энергично вытирал волосы.  
\- Я читал ее, Джим. Она погибла.  
\- Но ты выжил.  
Спок посмотрел на него внимательно, как прежде, сосредоточенный и немного умиротворенный привычной рутиной. Он расставлял шахматы, и Кирк впервые подумал, что именно такие мелочи создают то, за что потом хочется бороться.  
А вулканец размышлял, не пожалеет ли когда-нибудь его капитан о своем выборе. Ценой его спасения стала семья. Спок не был мудрецом, постигшим Колинар, но он хотел бы этого. Когда-нибудь, когда груз сомнений и вины разрушит его хрупкие блоки, обретенные так недавно, он спросит себя и ту часть, что теперь спит на самом дне подсознания, что было лучше. И возможно пройдет этот путь до конца, чтобы разобраться в своей человеческой половине, ведь это именно она сделала шаг вперед и узнала лицо сквозь мутную пелену воды в железном баке. Тогда, когда вулканец в нем сдался, отрекся и забыл, именно человек решил бороться и вспомнить.  
Спок по-другому смотрел после этого на Кирка. То, что вулканцы считали слабостью в землянах, было их величайшей силой. Упрямство, с которым они сражались за то, что так эмоционально и нелогично любили: Землю, свободу, своих «тхайла».  
И чтобы понять это, иногда нужно было вспомнить, на что готов пойти человек, чтобы не изменить себе, не потерять право выбора в узком коридоре событий, когда приходится идти против общественного мнения и мнения близких. Только люди могли это. Одинокие, непонятые, такие разные. Маленькие огоньки в мирах, которые создавали сами. Animae dimidium meae*

• Половина души моей


End file.
